What a lovely day
by Lusankya
Summary: The Titans get a day off from crime fighting. Most of them decide to spend the day outside but Raven chooses to spend it indoors, reading. And that's where Beast Boy comes along... Read, you might like it! BBxRaven slight fluff


Hello, you who decided to read this! At the program today, Beast Boy and Raven fluff! Well, slight fluff. But it's cute. And funny. Well, at least I think so. Of course, the best judge in this case would be you. So, read and enjoy!

I don't own Teen Titans.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was a lovely day at Titans Tower. It was a lovely day because the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the criminals and villains decided to stay home to enjoy it. So, the Titans were having a day off from crime-fighting. Starfire decided to create an authentic Tamaranean garden around the Tower and somehow managed to drag Robin into her titanic project (no pun intended). Cyborg chose to wash his beloved T-car and Beast Boy decided to spend the day outside too, but doing nothing.

There was one girl who chose to stay indoors, though. Raven didn't particularly like sunny days and wanted to spend her day inside, reading and having the living room for her alone. Alone time was something she enjoyed from time to time, especially if she didn't have to lock herself in her room or to hide on the roof to obtain it.

So, Raven was lying on the couch, reading and really enjoying her book. And also really, really, REALLY enjoying her time alone. Of course, this didn't last.

Beast Boy came in.

''Hey Raven, what are you doing?''

Straightening her position, Raven glared at the changeling, not very happy to be disturbed while reading.

''What does it look like? I'm doing some karaoke.''

Beast Boy smiled at her comment.

''Oh, is it just me or do I detect a sense of humour under the icy exterior? Wow, who knew?''

''Apparently, not you. What are you doing here, anyway?''

''Well, the Tower is my home too, for you information. And I was hungry, so I decided to go and make myself a sandwich. Do you want me to fix you something while I'm here?'' asked Beast Boy while walking toward the kitchen.

''Since you're offering it so generously, okay. Just plug the kettle for me.''

Beast Boy jumped and quickly whipped round.

''WHAT? Don't tell me that you're planning on drinking TEA with all this heat! It's way too hot in here!''

''What could I drink, then?'' asked Raven, a bit annoyed.

''Do you want a soda?'' he said while opening the fridge

''Nah. That stuff rots the teeth.''

''Okay… Milk, then?''

''Not really a fan of dairy stuff…''

''Grape juice?''

Raven made a face.

Beast Boy then snapped his finger and grinned.

''I know! Iced tea!''

She raised an eyebrow.

''Iced Tea?''

Beast Boy's face fell.

''Don't tell me you don't like iced tea either!''

''No, it's just that, I never drank any…''

''Then it's settled!''

He started to search through the fridge.

''I made plenty yesterday, so you can taste and if you like it- oh. Looks like Cyborg found it, there'snot muchleft… (he shrugged) Oh well. At least there's enough for you to taste. If you like it, I'll just make more.''

Beast Boy took the almost empty pitcher and poured what was left in a glass that he then brought to Raven.

''Here.''

''Thanks.''

Raven took a sip. She raised an eyebrow.

''You know, it's not half-bad.''

Beast Boy grinned.

''Told you! I'll make more for you.''

Raven stood up.

''No, no, it's alright. I'll make it myself. After all, you only came up here to make yourself a sandwich.''

He shrugged.

''Alright then. I was just offering.''

Raven half-smiled.

''Are you sure Mad Mod didn't turn you into a British again? You are almost acting gallantly.''

''Ha ha ha. Very funny. Keep doing this and I'll never be a gentleman with you again.''

''Have you ever been?''

''Of course! Like, right now?''

Raven's eyes widened. Beast Boy's grin grew larger. He then started laughing.

''Hahaha! I just won a battle of words against the great and up-to-now undefeated Raven! I ROCK!''

Raven glared at him again but it was more playful than anything. Finally, Beast Boy's presence was quite refreshing on such a day. She was enjoying this conversation more than she would admit.

''Don't let it go to your head.''

''Too late! By the way, if you're going to make iced tea, I'd suggest that you make a full pitcher, so that everybody can have some.''

''Okay.''

Raven installed herself next to Beast Boy who started making his tofu and tomatoes sandwich. She began pouring water in the pitcher. Beast Boy looked at her and smiled devilishly. He then pushed her with his hip. Surprised, Raven stumbled and dropped the pitcher in the sink.

''Hey, what was that for? You made me drop the pitcher!'' She scolded.

He looked at her innocently but couldn't hide his playful smile.

''Not my fault! You should always keep you guard up; you never know when some little green-skinned guy will violently push you with his hip!''

''I am so not playing this childish game'', she grumbled.

Raven then proceeded to re-fill the pitcher. Beast Boy pushed her again; again, she stumbled; again, she dropped the pitcher but this time she managed to catch it with her powers before it fell at the bottom of the sink and lost its water. Posing it on the counter, she looked at Beast Boy, who was whistling as if he had done nothing, and narrowed her eyes.

''You asked for it'', she said in a low voice.

Raven pushed Beast Boy with her hip. He stumbled a bit from the impact but quickly recovered and riposted. She received the blow without stumbling much and pushed him again with all her strength. Having anticipated her attack, he barely moved. Beast Boy then pushed hard. This time, though, Raven was ready and didn't move an inch. She didn't really know what she was feeling the most at the time; contentment that she had beaten Beast Boy at his own game or embarrassment that she let herself being dragged in such a stupid game. Anyway, Beast Boy was impressed.

''Wow, that's some solid hip you have here! But (devilish grin) is it as solid as mine?''

Raven readied herself for the blow. But, as the story will show you, it was quite unnecessary, because Beast Boy didn't push her.

He slapped her hip.

Raven's eyes became as wide as saucers.

And, somewhere in the Titans' tower, something broke.

Beast Boy then proceeded to slap his own hip.

''Almost, but not quite. Anyway, I'm going outside. See ya!''

He took his sandwich and left.

At this time, Raven was experiencing an emotional turmoil. First was shock:

'Did… he… just… do what I think he did?'

Then disbelief:

'He didn't!'

Hope:

'Does that mean that he likes me a bit?'

Embarrassment:

'I hope none of the others saw that!'

Outrage:

'What a pervert! I can't believe he did that!'

And finally, anger.

'I am going to pummel him! The nerve of him… How could he? HOW DARE HE! He'll pay for that! I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp! It was immoral, it was evil, it was perverted, it was disrespectful, it was macho, it was… it was… it was…'

'…it wasn't THAT big of a deal, was it?'

Shrugging it off, she put the iced tea powder in the pitcher, mixed it, poured herself a glass and returned to the couch to resume her reading. Before opening her book, she though about what just happened. A small blush found its way to her cheeks and a smile found its own to her lips.

She would never know, but at this precise moment, Beast Boy had the exact same look on his face.

(At the same time, outside)

Starfire was currently watering a purple and orange giant strange-looking flower that kept trying to eat Robin's hands, who had to holdthe plantwhile Starfire was trying to water it. They suddenly heard someone wailing very loudly. Cyborg then burst out of the tower, jumped on Robin and started sobbing on his shoulder.

''Friend Cyborg, why are you so distressed? Why are you crying?''

''Yeah Cy, what's wrong?'' Said Robin while awkwardly patting his much bigger-and-heavier-than-him friend on the back.

''I…I…I AM UGLY!'' Cried Cyborg. He then resumed crying.

Starfire and Robin looked at each other quizzically.

''Why are you saying that? Hesitantly asked Starfire. I do not think that you are ugly!''

''No! I am ugly! The mirror can't lie!''

Robin managed to get out of Cyborg's death grip and looked at his metal friend. He frowned.

''I don't understand… You look perfectly fine to me, nothing's different… What happened to make you think that you're ugly?''

Cyborg wiped his eyes and managed to calm down his sobbing a bit.

''I-I-I went to the bathroom and-and-and I sta-sta-started to strike poses in front of the mi-mirror and then-and then-and then…THE MIRROR BROKE! WAAAAAAA! I AM UGLY!''

Cyborg then launched himself at Robin again and went back to soaking him with his tears.

''Cyborg! Can't…breath!''

''Friend Cyborg! Please refrain yourself from crying on my Tamaranean plants, for salted water will make them morph into metal-eating giant pink monsters!''

(slurp)

''Too late…''

Starfire sighed. It had been a lovely day indeed...

°The End!°

Well, that wasn't too bad, I hope? I had a lot of fun writing this. I love making hip-pushing contests with my friends... Oh well. Comments are always very appreciated. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you found cute, what you found funny, what you think sucked… I suppose you get my point? Anyway, goodnight! And may the black pig be with you.


End file.
